Level 14: Over In The Rage! Revenge x Break
is the fourteenth episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis Maxwell and her syndicate members conduct a tactical operations to spread the 110.9% Bug. As her operations were in process, she decides to face Anaira in a battle. Plot The Game Quest Masters were shocked when they found out that there's a possibility of invasion of Robinson Syndicate Group inside the Hanamori Media Research headquarters. But Noi told them that she already had a meeting with the ratings staff regarding to that matter a while ago. Anaira, however, told her fellow Game Quest Masters that they have to be more vigilant even while inside the headquarters. In Robinson Syndicate Group headquarters, Maxwell dismayed after she and her syndicate members were been defeated by the Game Quest Masters and their secret ally, the Gem Quest Masters. She vowed to herself that she will defeat them in their next battle. Afterwards, she ordered her syndicate members to do their next moves to spread the 110.9% Bug immediately. At night, while they were heading back home; Kaori, Shion, Chikaru and Mashiro saw the syndicate members conducting an operation to spread the 110.9% Bug. There they transformed themselves into their armor forms and faced them in a battle. On the other hand, another syndicate members also conducting an operation to spread the said computer virus, but their operation stopped when the Gem Quest Masters came in to face them in a battle. Both groups of syndicate members were defeated by the members of Game Quest Masters. Maxwell was vexed when she found out about this, so she decided to face Anaira alone in a battle. The next day, as other Game Quest Masters were kept doing in their daily lives, Anaira detected a monster somewhere in a community bank. As she rushed outside, she faced the monster named Mezzuchiro in a battle. Meanwhile, Kumiko, as well as Kizuna and Eriko, unexpectedly faced the RSG members in a battle outside the building of Local Entertainment Times. Back to the battle, Maxwell and her other syndicate members came in their armor forms and attacked Anaira unexpectedly. Noi finds her daughter in her office, but nothing to avail. Then she thought that maybe she is facing again an enemy, so she left a note right on the desk. After defeating the RSG members, Kizuna and Eriko felt curious why the RSG members went to the Local Entertainment Times building. Then Kumiko thought that this was part of Maxwell's tactical plan to defeat them and their fellow Game Quest Masters. Moments later, other Game Quest Masters came in to tell that Anaira is in danger, so they decided to head on immediately. As Anaira suffered from the attacks from the Syndicate Quest Masters, she tried to face Mezzuchiro and the Syndicate Quest Masters alone in a battle. When she gets in a pinch when Maxwell attempted to kill her, the Gem Quest Masters came in to rescue her. Maxwell tried to defeat them, but she was failed when she briefly gazed on to Sapphire Quest Master. Moments later, other Elemental Quest Masters appeared in their armor forms and helped Anaira immediately. As part of her disappointment, Maxwell created a huge smoke and she disappears immediately, along with Anaira. There Chikaru thought that Maxwell will do anything to Anaira, and she decided along with other Elemental Quest Masters to find them. The Gem Quest Masters, on the other hand, willing to help the Elemental Quest Masters to find Anaira. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * (voice): * (voice): * (voice): * (voice): (PRISM) * (voice): * (voice): Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: *Raijin Quest Master: *Storm Quest Master: *Rage Quest Master: *Strike Quest Master: *Venom Quest Master: *Sapphire Quest Master: *Emerald Quest Master: *Ruby Quest Master: *Amethyst Quest Master: *Topaz Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes